


IAnthony: Count On Me

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Bruno Mars - Freeform, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Song fic, count on me, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends can always count on each other...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this. I also hate this. Read at your own risk. xoxo

-If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea-  
-I'll sail the world to find you-

 

"Hey, Ian, you think you can get me from the grocery store?" Anthony asked over the phone.  
"Sure, man," Ian replied. "How come?"  
"Car broke on the way home. I called those car people, but I'm still pretty far from the house."  
"Oh, yeah. Sure, I'll find where you are and stop to wait for them." Anthony smiled. He knew Ian was a really good friend.

-If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see-  
-I'll be the light to guide you-

 

"Anthony, power's out!" Ian called. "Help me find the flashlights." Ian felt his way around the counter and towards the kitchen. "Freakin' power-outs," he mumbled, reaching out for a drawer. He grabbed hold of something, but it definitely wasn't a drawer.  
"Ian," Anthony said, turning on a flashlight to illuminate them both, "that's my hand." Ian looked down at the dimmed shapes of his hand intertwined with Anthony's. "Dude, I'm right here. I've got the flashlight." Ian let go and smiled.  
"Thanks, man."

-Find out what we're made of-  
-When we are called to help our friends in need-

 

Something about the living room didn't seem right.  
"Is something missing?" Ian suggested.  
"Maybe we moved something and forgot," Anthony added. Ian shrugged.  
"I'll figure out what happened." Anthony shook his head.  
"No, man, I've got it. Can't be that big of a mystery, can it?"  
"How about we search together?" Anthony nodded.  
"I'll be counting on you for info."  
"Ditto."

-You can count on me like 1, 2, 3-  
-I'll be there-  
-And I know when I need it-

 

"One, two, three, and...Anthony!" Ian called from the kitchen.  
"What's going on?" Anthony asked as he walked into the room, shirtless. "I'm getting dressed." Ian held out a plate.  
"Made you a sandwich," Ian said, making a point of smiling proudly.  
"Thanks, man." Anthony took the sandwich, biting in and nodding.  
"I saw that you didn't eat yet, and we had a couple pieces of bread left, so I figured, why the hell not?"  
"Thanks. I can pretty much count on you for food, right?" Ian rolled his eyes.  
"Don't get cocky and eat your damn food," Ian laughed.

-I can count on you like 4, 3, 2-  
-You'll be there-  
-'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah-

 

"Son of a bitch!" Ian cursed, holding his injured hand.  
"What happened?" Anthony called, walking to the backyard.  
"Cut my hand on the bushes again. Why do the branches have to be such dicks?"  
"More like, you know, why are you so clumsy? That's, what, the second time? Third?"  
"Fourth. I swear-"  
"Calm down, I'll get you some band-aids and stuff." Anthony dragged Ian in and set him down on couch before leaving and returning with band-aids.  
"Guess now I can count on you to be my nurse," Ian joked.  
"Shut up and let me fix you," Anthony joked with a chuckle.

-If you're tossin' and you're turnin'-  
-And you just can't fall asleep-  
-I'll sing a song beside you-

 

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked from the doorway.  
"Can't sleep," Ian grumbled.  
"What d'you need?"  
"I don't know. Comfort?" Anthony sighed and walked into the room, sitting on the bed. After a moment, he lay down. "Or that works. Doesn't matter."  
"Better, though? You'll sleep?"  
"Maybe."

-And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me-  
-Every day I will remind you-

 

"Hey," Anthony whispered. "You awake?" When no response came, he closed his eyes again.  
"Yeah, why?" Ian's sleep-ridden voice came back.  
"Nothing, just thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Everything. You do a lot for me, and I don't do much." Ian's chuckle rumbled softly through the bed.  
"Are you kidding? Man, you've been through so much with me. You're pretty important."  
"More than you?" Anthony chuckled.  
"More than me, man."

-Find out what we're made of-  
-When we are called to help our friends in need-

 

Anthony woke up to a bright sun from the window, which he tried to ignore by pulling the covers over his head. In response, someone pulled the covers back.  
"Hey...," Anthony whined, tugging at a corner like a child.  
"Ugh, fine," another voice grumbled and the body moved closer to lay their head on his shoulder.  
He then remembered what he was doing and who was in the bed.  
And he decided it didn’t matter.

-You can count on me like 1, 2, 3-  
-I'll be there-  
-And I know when I need it-

“Hey, get up...,” Anthony said after a few minutes.  
“No... I’m tired...,” Ian grumbled, shifting his face sideways.  
“I’ll make you food.”  
“Doesn’t make me not tired.”  
“My arm is falling asleep.”  
“Let it.” Anthony laughed quietly.  
“Aren’t you a good friend?”  
“An awesome friend,” Ian chuckled.

-I can count on you like 4, 3, 2-  
-You'll be there-  
-'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah-

 

“Up,” Anthony whined. Ian rolled over.  
“Fine,” Ian said. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”  
“What did you do for me?” Anthony asked as he stood and stretched.  
“Lots of stuff, I hope.”  
“Oh, yeah? Like what?”  
“Cuddles. Happy stuff. You get the point, right?” Anthony let out a hearty chuckle.  
“God, I hope so.”

-You'll always have my shoulder when you cry-  
-I'll never let go, never say goodbye-  
-You know...-

 

“So, I was thinking we could just eat in tonight,” Anthony said as he scrolled through his phone. “I’m pretty tired and I just don’t really want to go out.” Ian nodded, acknowledging his friend’s discomfort.  
“Sure, man,” Ian replied. “What do you want?”  
“Spaghetti, or something like that.” Ian nodded.  
“I’ll cook.” He stood and made his way to the kitchen, but Anthony stopped him.  
“No way, man. It’s my idea, I get to cook.” Ian shrugged him off and laughed.  
“Fine. We’ll both cook together, then.”

-You can count on me like 1, 2, 3-  
-I'll be there-  
-And I know when I need it-

 

“You’re being a giant dick!” Anthony screamed at Ian. Ian glared back.  
“I’m being a dick?” he yelled back. “You’re the colossal asshat!”  
“I never did anything!” Ian rolled his eyes.  
“How about you just leave? And just don’t come back?” Anthony grabbed his jacket and stormed out.  
“Don’t expect me to come back.”

-I can count on you like 4, 3, 2-  
-You'll be there-

“God damn asshole,” Anthony grunted to himself as he got into his car and drove off. He watched Ian run out of the house and hold out his arms as if to say, “Look what you’ve done.”  
Anthony drove. He drove for a long time.  
He crashed.

-'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah-

 

“Who the hell is calling me right now?” Ian sighed, grabbing his phone and checking the number.  
Anthony. And he had the audacity to call him right after he had just fought with him?  
Yeah, right.  
Ian threw his phone to the side.

-You can count on me 'cause I can count on you-

“Ian!”


End file.
